1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weight assembly for a golf club head. In particular, the present invention relates to a weight assembly that is detachably mounted to a golf club head.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a weight is applied to a golf club head for adjusting a center of gravity of the golf club head. The weight can be reliably fixed inside a body of the golf club head by welding, brazing, or gluing. Disadvantageously, changes in the weigh for adjusting of the center of gravity of the golf club head cannot be achieved due to a fixed relationship between the weight and the golf club head.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0137576A1 discloses a golf club head with adjustable weights, wherein at least one screw or weight is thread-engaged in a corresponding number of tubular sleeves in the club head, and a lid is fastened to the opening of each tubular sleeve for better appearance. Each weight can be mounted in the associated tubular sleeve and adjusted to a desired depth therein for determining the center of gravity of the club head, as the weight has a length smaller than that of the associated tubular sleeve.
In readjusting operation, the user must initially remove the lids and adjust the screws (weights) one by one and then resealing the lids. Further, there is a widely adjustable range of both of the lids and the weights with respect to the depths of the tubular sleeves. As a result, it is difficult to control the precise location of the center of gravity. Further, a hitting stress may loosen the screw-engagement of the screws with the golf club head during striking a golf ball, resulting in odd sounds and/or a change in the center of gravity. Further, manufacturing of the tubular sleeves, the weights, and the lids require relatively high precision, resulting in complicated manufacturing processes and difficulty.